Our Pokemon Adventures I: Journey Through Kalos
by JETpackCHAMELEON
Summary: Join Leon, Naomi, and Blaise as they travel together through the Kalos region! They will meet many friends and Pokemon on the way. But, there are also rivals and villains that will try to tear their friendship down. This is the first of many stories following this team of trainers! This story is one me and you will enjoy! Please Read and review! Constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Ch1 The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Journey Begins!**

"Hoot Hoot! Hoot Hoot!" "Bla Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I shriek as my alarm sounded. My body moves rapidly as I struggle to find the alarm clock. "Tink" the Hoot Hoot Clock chirped as I finally found the off switch. "Phew, glad thats over with." I sighed as I used my pinkie to clear out my ringing ear drums.

_My name is Leon Hardy. I'm finally able to go on my Pokemon journey! I'm 14 years old and I was born and raised in Vaniville Town. I have orange spiky hair and blue eyes. I have goggles on my head and have a bandage on my cheek to cover up an ugly scar that I got when I was little. I wear a dark green hoody and khaki shorts with 2 belts going down the sides of them. I also wear black fingerless gloves. Oh, and I have a little sister who just turned 13 yesterday. My Mom didn't want my sister to go on a pokemon journey til she was 13. So, I waited very impatiently til this day would come. _

I changed out of my pokeball pajamas and into my usual outfit. I left my room and went across the hallway to my sisters bedroom door. "Bang Bang Bang!" I slammed my fist into the door. "HEY SIS! GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GO ON OUR JOURNEY!" I yelled through the crack of the door. I heard muffled sounds which I think were her screaming "shut up! and "leave me alone, you jerk!"

My face got red, hot, and filled with anger. But just before I could yell back I heard my mom's voice call out and proclaim, "Hey, kids! Breakfast is ready!" My face turned bright and filled with sparkles and rainbows. "Ohhhh, how I love foooood..." I whispered and then ran toward the stairs. At about halfway down, I tripped over my ankles and fell the rest of the way landing on my back with a thud. "Oooowwwwwww..." I said with swirls in my eyes.

My sister then walked down the stairs and stepped on my chest and then continued toward the kitchen table. I spat out with pain when she stepped on me. "That's what you get for waking me up so rudely!" She exclaimed raising her arms with the "I don't know" posture.

_My sister's name is Naomi Hardy. She has hazel eyes, and she has medium length brown hair with slanted bangs in the front. She wears a big, white hat with a sylveon bow on the side that holds most her hair inside besides the sides and bangs. She has a light pink tank top on with a black light jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. She wears a frilly white skirt with her sidepack on her hip. She also wears a black collarlike necklace, rubber wristlets, and white and black stockings._

Our mom came over to me and helped me up. "That was mean Mimi." She said with her hands on her hips. "But he woke me up! And don't call me Mimi!" Naomi yelled with her arms crossed. "She freakin stepped on me! She could've damaged my organs!" I yelled back with an anger mark on my head. "Jerkface!", "Big head!" She growled back and walked in the other direction. "Alright you two, calm down and make up." My mom said grabbing the both of us by our arms and bringing us close to each other. "We're Sorry." We both apologized simultaneously. "But you still have a freakishly large head." She barked with an evil grin.

"Ohm Nom Nom" I grumbled as I was digging into my mom's homemade buttermilk waffles. "Slow down Leon!" My mom said as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of her face. Naomi was slowly eating little bites of the waffles as chunks of mine kept flying all over the table. Soon we were all finished and I held my belly with joy. "Ahhhh... That hit the spot!" I pronounced leaning back into my chair with a satisfied face. "Ring ring, ring ring" My moms holo caster started sounding off. The holo caster is a device that allows users to receive and view hologram clips at any time. It is also used to chat with others face to face.

"Hello?" My mom asked. "Hello Astrid, This is Prof. Sycamore. How's everyone doing?" He started as his image appeared over her holo caster. "We're doing great!" My mom explained with a smile on her face. "That's good, are Leon and Naomi ready to start their journey?" He questioned. "YYYYEEEESSSSSSS!" I immediately blurted out. "My, my, you do sound excited Leon." the professor said with a chuckle. "How about you Naomi?" "Yes!" Naomi said with a small smile holding a 'peace' sign up toward the device. "Okay" He started, "I do understand you want to take your friend Blaise on your journey as well?" "Yes I do, He is my best friend after all." I said eagerly holding my hands up.

_Blaise Wyatt is my best friend that I've known since childhood. He is a little older than me at 15 years of age, and is from Aquacorde town, which is the town next to Vaniville. He, like me, has waited for my sister to become old enough to start her pokemon journey. He must have a lot more patience than me to have to wait for the both of us to be of age to be able to leave home..._

"Okay, well my son, Remy, and my daughter, Trista, will meet you at Aquacorde town to give you all your starter pokemon." Prof. Sycamore explained. "You then can begin your Pokemon Journey! You'll meet plenty of good people and many different kinds of Pokemon in Kalos. You'll also experience many challenges and excitement on this adventure, but these memories will be priceless to you. Good luck, and have a blast!" He explained and then his image faded away from the holo caster.

"oooooooooooooooouuuuuu, I can't wait to get my pokemon!" I yelled and started rushing to the front door. "Hold up for a sec." My mom said as she pulled on my hood which restricted me from going anywhere. "I packed your backpack for you with all the important things you'll need for your journey." "Thanks, Mom." I said putting the straps of the pack over my arms. "I already have my stuff packed." Naomi said with a smug look. "Oh, and Prof. Sycamore sent me these in the mail a while back to give you when this day came." My mom announced holding out two holo casters for us to take. We then registered our mom's number in the device's contacts list. She then gave us each a town map so that we'd never get too lost.

Mom then escorted us out the front door and yelled. "Make sure to call me if you need anything!" "We will!" Naomi yelled back waving. "And don't forget to change your underwear Leon!" Mom screamed with her hands over her mouth like a megaphone. "Don't worry about it mom, I will!" I said with my face turning red as I saw the neighbors holding back their laughs.

Me and Naomi approached the Main gate to leave Vaniville town. "Are you ready for this?" I questioned my sister. "Born ready." She said winking at me. We then walked through the gate and entered route 1. This route is one that we have taken many times over the years, since we used it to visit Blaise in Aquacorde town. It has no pokemon on it so it is very easy to travel on. We walked on the stone path as we admired the beautiful landscape on each side of the path. "Do you think Blaise is ready?" I asked looking dumbly at my sister. "I'm sure he is." Naomi assured me as we approached Aquacorde town.

As soon as we walked through the entrance of Aquacorde town, we saw Blaise waiting for us by his apartment door on the right. "Hello Guys!" He called out waving his hand at us. "Hey Blaise! Hows it going?" I asked as I gave him a man-hug. "Going great!" He explained, "Why don't you two come inside for a bit. I want to show you something."

_Blaise is one cool looking dude. He has green eyes, and he has Black, medium length punk rocker like hair. It's mainly spiky on top with long hair down to his shoulders that sometimes get in his face. He wears a red zoroark t-shirt that only shows the ears, eyes, and teeth of the zoroark face. He has black jeans on with a pack strapped to his thigh. He has a shoulder strap backpack and wears a watch on his right wrist and a black fingerless glove on his left hand._

Blaise brought us inside his house and into his living room. "You have to watch this battle." Blaise said as he sat on his leather couch and turned the volume up on his tv. Me and my sister sat beside him and watched intently at the tv.

"Welcome back to round 1 in this year's Pokemon League Kalos Region Tournament. It's Vernon v.s. Todd and they are both down to their final pokemon." The announcer explained with enthusiasm. "Let's finish them off! Go Nidoking!" Vernon yelled and threw his pokeball out onto the field. Out came a big purple colored pokemon with a beefed up frame. It had big ears and big mouth. It had a long, bulky tail and a poisonous horn on its head. "Vernon decides to go with the ferocious Nidoking! Can Todd overcome this behemoth of a pokemon!?" The announcer questioned.

"Okay, it's all up to you partner. I choose you! Greninja!" Todd yelled throwing his pokeball into the air, releasing a slender and sleek froglike pokemon. It was blue and it's body looked like that of a ninja. It had pointy, triangle shaped ears and it's tongue was wrapped around it's neck like a scarf. "And Todd chooses to go with the quick and agile, Greninja!" The announcer proclaimed as the crowd roared with applause.

"Nidoking, use megahorn!" Vernon yelled and pointed his finger toward the opponent. Nidoking came charging toward Greninja with it's horn glowing green and becoming larger. "Greninja, substitute!" Todd said calmly with his arms crossed. Greninja vanished in a smoke bomb and in his place was a log. Nidoking hit the log full force with it's megahorn, instantly breaking it into little pieces. Greninja then appeared directly behind Nidoking. "Use night slash!" Todd screamed as his pokemon's fingers glowed with darkness and slashed right through Nidoking's body. Nidoking fell to his knees and started griting his teeth from the damage taken.

"Nidoking get up!" Vernon called out to his wounded Nidoking. Nidoking rose to his feet and let out a big roar. "Nice job, now use poison jab!" Vernon barked. Nidoking's fist, flowing with purple energy, flung toward Greninja. "Counter it with night slash!" The attacks clashed together. Both pokemon were grunting trying to power through the other. But, Nidoking's strength was too great for Greninja. Nidoking overpowered Greninja and punched him right in the face, sending him flying onto the edge of the arena. "Are you okay Greninja?" Todd asked with a concerned look on his face. Greninja nodded to his trainer and looked back towards Nidoking.

"Alright, Greninja use double team!" Todd said with his fists clenched. Greninja put his hands together like he was using a ninja art. Greninja then had 5 copies of himself appear and start circling Nidoking. "Hit it with horn attack" Vernon yelled with anxiety. Nidoking hit several of the copies, but not the real one. "Now use Water Shuuriken!" Todd commanded uppercutting the air. The real Greninja jumped up into the air and sent out 5 water shuurikens, which did super effective damage to Nidoking. "Nidoking no!" Vernon screeched putting both hands on his face as his pokemon fell to his knees again in pain. "Finish it with night slash!" Todd yelled as his Greninja slashed the vulnerable pokemon. Nidoking fell completely onto his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Todd and Greninja win the match!" the ref announced. The crowd roared with excitement as Vernon returned his pokemon to it's pokeball. "Todd and Greninja are winners! What a match folks! We will see you tomorrow for the next round of the tournament!" The announcer concluded.

"Wow, what a match!" I said jumping off the couch with my hands clapping. "We should do that together." Blaise suggested looking very seriously at me. "Do what?" I questoned. "You idiot." Naomi said crossing her arms. "I mean we should enter into the Pokemon League Tournament." Blaise explained pointing to the tv which had the Pokemon League logo on it. "Oh, yes! Of course! But first, we need to get all eight badges of the Kalos region right?" I asked scratching my head. "Correct." Blaise said nodding his head. "How about you Naomi? Do you want to enter into it with us?" "No thanks, I just want to meet many new pokemon and raise mine well." She said looking out the window, "But I'll cheer you two on all the way!" she said smiling back.

"So we're in this together!?" Blaise questioned. "Yes, no matter what happens, we stick together and become strong trainers." I said putting my hand out in the middle of all of us. "I'm with you. We are gonna become stronger than anyone in this region!" Blaise said putting his hand on top of mine. "You two are insane. But, I'll support in any way I can!" Naomi explained as she joined hands with us.

"One, two, three, ADVENTURE!" We all yelled throwing our hands up. "Look out Kalos region, here we come!" I announced as we ran out the front door, eager to begin our journey.


	2. Ch2 I Choose You

**Chapter 2**

**I Choose You!**

_Aquacorde town was a very peaceful meeting place. Pidgey were chirping. The slight breeze felt very cool and relaxing in the heat of midday. The town was covered with tan brick and most of the apartments and houses had dark blue rooves. The south entrance of the city was full of small dining tables and restaurants, while the lower level of the city had a fountain in the middle of the town square, and had a few small shops surrounding it. To the north, there is a bridge that goes over the main river of the town. That is the way to the next route as well. One thing I always enjoyed about visiting here over the years, is watching the sunset as it makes a beautiful color in the water of the river._

Me, Blaise, and Naomi, headed over to the dining tables looking for any sign of Remy and Trista, but they must still be a few minutes from town. My stomach growls with anger. "Ohhhh, I'm starving!" I complained with my hands holding my belly. "We should go get some food at this restaurant." Naomi suggested pointing to a sandwich restaurant. "Good idea, we want no distractions when we get to choose our first pokemon." Blaise explained. I was foaming at the mouth at the smell from those toasted sandwichs. We grabbed a turkey sandwich for each of us and sat at one of the empty tables. I devoured that sandwich in less than a minute, while the other two took their time enjoying it. "Don't inhale it Leon!" Naomi yelled crossing her arms in disgust. " I'm definitely gonna have to teach you some manners!" I ignored her and laid back into the chair, happy that my stomach was fed.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." we heard a smart allic toned voice coming from behind us. "It's the three stooges!" "What'd you say!?" I scoffed angrily clenching my fists. "You heard me." the teenager said with his hands on his hips with his chin raised up high. "Why you little-" I grumbled and grited my teeth. "Ha ha ha, way to make him angry Remy." the girl beside him giggled with her hand covering her mouth. "So you two must be Remy and Trista." Blaise said sipping his hot cup of tea. "Yes, darling, we are!" Trista smirked clapping her hands together and holding them by her cheek. "You are one cutie of a boy." She said with hearts twinkling in her eyes. "I-I- Uhhhh..." Blaise blushed and then tried to look away from her and started sipping some more tea.

_Remy is the same age as me, but maybe a few months older. He has mid-length black curly hair and brown eyes. He wears a white and red pokeball themed tank top and blue jeans. He has black wristbands on both wrists and has a necklace around his neck that has two shrinked pokeballs on it, which I assume contained the actual pokemon he has. Trista is a year older than Remy. She has long black hair with a purple head band pulling it back. She has big blue eyes and shiny diamond earrings. She wears a white and purple frilled dress with matching high heel shoes. She also has shiny bracelets and rings covering most of her hands. _

"Alright down to business..." Remy started and grabbed a sparkling silver suitcase out of his backpack. "My father sent me to give you three your starter pokemon." Remy then opened the case revealing three pokeballs. All three of our heads butted together trying to get a closer look at them. "Hold on you guys! Let me introduce you to the Kalos region's starter pokemon." Remy explained grabbing the three pokeballs. "Go Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie!" Remy announced as he threw the balls onto the ground revealing the three pokemon.

The first one that came out was the grass type Chespin. This pokemon looked like a brown and tan chipmunk, with a green hat that had spikes all over it. It had a very confident look in its eyes and soluted us and cried, "Ches Chespin!" As if it were saying, "Ready for duty!"

The second one was a fire type called Fennekin. She looked like a yellow fennec fox. She had very big ears that had orange fur coming out of them, imitating fire. She also had a bushy tail with an orange tip to it. She made a cute liitle sound that seemed to make Naomi twitch.

The last one was a water type frog named Froakie. He is light blue all over, with white hands, and a dark blue stripe on his forehead. He has a bubbly, cloud-like scarf around his neck and a white moustache. Froakie sat there with his eyes closed, meditating silently.

"OOooouuuuu, She's soooooo cute!" Naomi snatched up Fennekin and hugged her tightly. "Fen Fen kin!" Fennekin muttered licking Naomi's face. Naomi started giggling and playing with her new pokemon. "I'll take Chespin." I said kneeling and holding my hands out to Chespin. "What do say? Ready for an adventure?" "Chespin Ches!" Chespin proclaimed and then jumped in my arms. "We are gonna make a great team Chespin." I explained putting my hand on Chespin' head. Chespin cringed and his hat spikes became sharp and longer, jabbing my hand. "Owwwww!" I shrieked shaking my hand. Chespin had a sweatdrop appear on his head and started scratching his face apologizing to me. "Okay Froakie, looks like it's you and me." Blaise said shaking Froakie's hand. "Fro Froak." the little frog said, cheerfully jumping on Blaise's shoulder.

"Dad also wanted me to give you these." Remy explained holding out 3 strange red devices. "This is called a Pokedex. It is a handheld electronic pokemon encyclopedia. It can record and retain any information on any pokemon you meet that is in known to exist. My father wants us to find and record as much pokemon as we can." "Go ahead and register your new pokemon!" Trista suggested smiling at Blaise. We all did so and pointed the pokedex at our new pokemon.

_Chespin, the spiky nut pokemon. The quills on it's head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. It also has a thick shell of wood that covers it's head and back. Because of this protection, whenever it takes a direct hit from something as big as a truck, it wouldn't even faze it._

"That explains a lot." I said looking at my throbbing hand.

_Fennekin, the fox pokemon. It likes eating a twig as a snack. That twig fills it with energy. It's big, roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees fahrenheit. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of it's ears._

"Cool!" Naomi said petting her new Fennekin.

_Froakie, the bubble frog pokemon. It secretes bubbles from it's chest and back to protect it's skin. They reduce the damage taken from opponents' attacks. Beneath it's happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on it's surroundings._

"Interesting." Blaise said looking up at his shoulder where Froakie was hanging out. "Since that's over with, it's time for us to hit the road." Remy said as he and his sister started walking down the stairs toward the lower level of the city. "Wait!" I yelled chasing after them. "How about a pokemon battle before you leave?" "What? You must be joking. You just got your first pokemon, I already have 2, and I have been training hard since we left the lab at Lumiose city." Remy scoffed raising his chin up. "Who cares! I just want to prove to you that I'm not a loser!" I explained as Chespin joined with me in gritting our teeth. "Well if you want to make a fool of yourself then fine." Remy said grabbing one of the pokeballs off his necklace. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you and your nutty friend."

We all went to an open area of the town to start our battle. "This will be a one on one pokemon battle between Leon Hardy and the great Remy Sycamore! Let the match begin!" Trista announced playing the role of referee. "Show them what you're made of Chespin!" I pronounced as Chespin jumped out of my arms and put up his fists. "This will be easy. I'll use my first pokemon, and that's Helioptile!" Remy said launching his pokeball into the air, and out came a yellow and black lizard-like pokemon. It had a yellow triangle on it's head and had black, yellow tipped ears that would frill out when it tensed up. "What's that?" I said pointing my pokedex at it and recording it's info...

_Helioptile, the generator pokemon. The frills on either side of it's head have cells that generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement. They make their home in deserts._

"Be careful Leon! It's an electric type!" Blaise yelled cupping his hands toward me. "You can do this bro!" Naomi cheered as her Fennekin jumped up and down. "I wonder what attacks Chespin can use?" I questioned looking at my pokedex.

_Chespin's attacks are tackle, growl, and vine whip._

"Okay, Chespin, start with tackle!" I yelled pointing toward the opponent. Chespin started charging toward Helioptile. "Dodge it." Remy said calmly as his speedy pokemon easily jumped out of the way. "Use pound!" Helioptile started pounding Chespin with his hand. "Are you okay?" I asked shaking a little bit. Chespin got up and nodded his head. "Now use vine whip!" I yelled shaking my fists. Chespin had vines come from underneath his spiky hat and started whipping Helioptile with them.

"Good job Chespin!" I cheered with my fist in the air. "Use charge Helioptile!" Remy commanded as electricity started flowing through Helioptile's frilled ears. "Give em' another vine whip and throw him around!" I yelled as Chespin again brought out his vines. He grabbed and constricted Helioptile and lifted him up in the air ready to throw him. "Perfect." Remy whispered, "Thanks for lifting him up close to the sun! Use a full power thundershock!" Helioptile sent out a large amount of shocking energy that electrocuted Chespin's vines. The electricity quickly followed the vines to Chespin which then fried the liitle chipmunk. "Chespin!" I yelled taking a step back. Chespin's vines released Helioptile and went back to where they originated. Chespin then fell on his back and swirls had appeared in his eyes.

"Chespin is unable to battle! Remy and Helioptile are the winners!" Trista said as Remy and his pokemon jumped in celebration. " I ran over to my fallen partner and picked him up. "You did great buddy, we'll get them next time." I said stroking his back. "Ches Ches..." Chespin cried apologizing for the defeat. "No worries." I explained, "You and I will become the strongest team in Kalos someday." "Are you kidding?" Remy chuckled with his Helioptile. "I'll always be ahead of you! I'm going to Santalune City to get my 1st gym badge. If you can get it too, I might accept a rematch from you." "I promise you this." I started with a serious look on my face. "I will get that badge, and I will beat you the next time we meet!" "Woah, I've never seen that look from him before." Naomi muttered looking concerned at Blaise. "I think Leon truly believes he will defeat Remy. He's definitely not lacking in confidence." Blaise explained grabbing his chin.

"You should bring Chespin to the healing shop north of here." Trista suggested pointing in the direction where the shop was. "See ya later loser Leon!" Remy yelled as they walked away. "Bye Bye Blaise!" Trista said winking and blowing a kiss toward Blaise. "Eww..." Blaise murmured shivering. "That jerk... I'll show him..." I whispered shaking in my skin. I then ran to the healing shop while Naomi and Blaise struggled to keep up. I smashed the door open and screamed, "Nurse! My Chespin needs help!" A lady then grabbed my Chespin and explained, "Don't worry, he'll heal right up! Just give me a few minutes." She carried Chespin to a back room where we couldn't see him. I sat down in the waiting area with look of worry on my face. I then felt two hands on each of my shoulders. "Don't worry buddy, Chespin's a tough cookie. He'll be fine." Blaise assured me. "Yeah, and I'm sure you'll destroy that creep next time!" Naomi proclaimed uppercutting the air. "Thanks guys." I said rubbing my eyes.

"All finished!" The lady announced carrying my pokemon back to me. "He's one hardy Chespin. He healed faster then the average pokemon usually does." "That's my boy!" I said holding Chespin up in the air and spinning around in circles. "Chespin Ches!" Chespin cried happily enjoying the ride. "gggrrrrrrrrrruuuuuu" my stomach announced to everyone that I was hungry. "Let's eat at my place." Blaise suggested. "Good idea!" I said scratching the back of my head with embarassment.

"Ahhh... That was delicious Blaise!" I said rubbing my tummy. "That was some good pasta!" "My mom's special recipe." Blaise said with a smile on his face as he washed the dishes. "Where are your parents anyway Blaise?" Naomi asked watching Fennekin and Froakie play a game of hide and seek in the kitchen. "My mom is on a business trip in Lumiose City, while my dad is helping Prof. Oak in Kanto with a research project." Blaise explained looking out the kitchen window. "Didn't he go to Kanto last year?" I asked moving my head to the side. "Yes, and he won't return until the research is finished." Blaise explained turning toward me. "I would love to go to Kanto and visit him sometime." "We should all go there together! Y-you know, after we are done exploring Kalos." Naomi explained as Froakie jumped on her head looking for any sign of Fennekin. "Sure, why don't we travel through all the regions together!" I yelled with excitement jumping out of my chair. "Woah, slow it down there buddy. Let's take it one region at a time." Blaise said holding his hands up with a sweatdrop on his face.

"It's getting late, we should all get some sleep for the day ahead." Naomi suggested as she grabbed up fennekin from her hiding place. "You two can sleep in the second bedroom, it has a bunkbed in there that my cousins usually sleep in." Blaise explained leading us into the room. We got into our pajamas and laid in the bunkbed with our pokemon cuddled with us. "Good night guys." Blaise said waving his hand as he left the room. "Night!" We both yelled waving back. "I can't wait til tomorrow! I want to catch my very first pokemon!" I said rubbing my Chespin's cheek. "Good luck with that. I bet you'll be the last of us to catch a pokemon!" Naomi said smartly. "Shut up and sleep!" I retorted pulling the blanket over my head. "We'll see who catches the first one!"


	3. Ch3 Fletchling Takes A Dive

**Chapter 3**

**Fletching Takes A Dive!**

"Ches Chess!" Chespin said poking at my face. "What is it buddy?" I muttered, yawning as I started rubbing my eyes. "Chespin Ches pin!" He explained pointing toward the door. "Ohhhh... time for breakfast huh?" I said sniffing the air. "It smells sooo goooooood!" I got up out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. "There you are... just in time to eat I see." Blaise said smirking. "You know me, my stomach is my master." I said patting my belly. Naomi was already at the table with her plate. "You're up earlier than usual." I said putting my hands on my hips. "I just wanted to go catch a pokemon before you even woke up." She taunted raising her chin. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I hollered, "What did you catch?" "Nothing." She giggled. "Blaahhh!" I blurted out falling over on my back. "Geez... you're so gullible." Naomi claimed as she started eating her biscuits.

I picked myself up and started joining Blaise and my sister in eating the biscuits and gravy. "Man, this is awesome!" I uttered with my mouth full. "You think anything I cook is awesome." Blaise explained. "I got my good cooking genes from my mom." "Ring ring ring!" We heard a high pitched sound coming from my backpack. I reached inside and pulled out my Holo Caster. "It's the professor!" I announced and took the call. An image of Prof. Sycamore's face appeared on the hologram. "Hey kids, good morning." He proclaimed smiling. "Good morning professor!" We all replied simultaneously. "How are your pokemon doing?" He questioned. "My Fennekin is as fit as a fiddle." Naomi smirked hugging her fluffy pokemon. "Chespin and I had our first battle yesterday!" I said scratching my Chespin's cheek. "I heard. Remy told me all about it yesterday in vivid detail." He explained, "He said he beat the daylights out of you and his pokemon didn't even break a sweat." "What!? That's not true! It was a close battle!" I screamed getting hot with anger. "Not really, it didn't take too long for Remy to beat you." Naomi remarked as I fell over on my back. "I guess we did have a shaky start." I said picking myself up again.

"What about you Blaise?" He asked. "Froakie and I have just been relaxing so far." Blaise replied looking up on his shoulder where Froakie was. Froakie was in his usual meditating mode. "Well it's good to see that everyone is doing okay. You three should head over to Route 2 on the north side of town." The professor suggested. "That route will take you to the Santalune Forest. It's a lush forest filled with many pokemon, so be sure to catch some while you're there." "Don't worry we will." I assured him holding up my fist. "That's what I like to hear!" He started. "After you clear the forest, you will have to go through Route 3 and then you'll be at Santalune City." "That's where Remy said the first gym leader was." Blaise explained. "Correct." The professor affirmed. "Call me when you've made it there. Okay?" "Yes, sir!" we answered. "Bye-Bye!" we all said as his image faded away from the Holo Caster.

"Alright everyone! Let's head over to Route 2!" I cheered as I marched to exit the apartment. "In our pajamas?" Naomi asked giggling at me. I looked down noticing my pajamas were still on. "Okay, maybe after we change." I suggested with a sweatdrop on my head. We all changed int our usual outfit and left Blaise's apartment. "We need to buy some pokeballs if we want to start catching pokemon soon." Blaise suggested. "Then let's head over to the pokeball shop then!" I proclaimed marching on down to the lower level of the city with Chespin following closely behind me. "He seems chipper today." Blaise remarked looking at Naomi. "It'll change, when he gets hungry." She said as they both laughed.

We walked inside the shop and headed over to the counter. "We need five pokeballs each." I said to the cashier as I leaned forward on the counter. "Okay I'll get some from the back." He replied leaving us there as he entered the back room. I was tapping my fingers on the counter as I overheard a conversation by two strange guys behind us. Both were chubby but one was taller than the other and had short red hair and glasses, while the shorter one had black shaved hair and a thin moustache. "Hey, I saw this bird pokemon outside awhile ago, and it had this rare item called a shell bell around its neck." The strange guy explained to the other. "Cool, we should steal it-" The other guy started. "SHHHHHH!" Of course we're gonna take it! But, don't announce it to everyone here!" The strange man interrupted. "Oh yeah, let's go." The other weird guy suggested as they scurried out the front door.

"Did you hear that?" I asked standing up. "Yeah, those guys look like their up to no good." Naomi stated as she crossed her arms with a disgusted look on her face. "We got to stop them before they hurt that pokemon!" Blaise roared as fire appeared in his eyes. Blaise is usually calm and cool but when it comes to a pokemon's well-being, he gets intense. We ran out the door to try and stop them as the clerk came out of the back room. "Hey, wait! You forgot your pokeballs!" He yelled as the door closed. He sighed and placed them aside for now.

"Where could they have gone?" I asked as we looked around the main square of the city. "There they are!" Blaise announced pointing over to two large bodies on the bridge leading to Route 2. We ran toward the bridge gritting our teeth hoping we could save the pokemon in time. As we approached the bridge, we saw that they had a bird pokemon caught in a net. "Now give us your shell bell Fletchling!" The tall one yelled shaking the little bird pokemon. "Yeah! Give it to us or else!" The short one snickered. "Fle Fletch..." The Fletchling chirped in dispair. "Or else what!?" I said as we all looked angrily at them. "Uh oh. What do we do Fredward?" The short guy asked looking worried. "We wipe them out when we get that item Gilbert." Fredward threatened. "Leave us alone or the bird gets it!" "Never! You will hurt it anyway!" Blaise hollered out clenching his fists. "Okay then... If you want it so bad, then go get it!" Fredward snorted as he ripped the shell bell off the little bird's neck and then punted it off the bridge.

"Fle Fle!" Fletchling cried out as it spinned awkwardly toward the water. "Nooooo!" Blaise and I yelled as Naomi gasped at hearing the sound of a splash below the bridge. "I've got to save it!" Blaise explained. "C'mon Froakie!" "Fro Froak!" Froakie croaked as they both dived into the rushing river. "Wait!" Naomi called out with her hands cupped together. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Blaise assured us as he and Froakie swam away in the distance. "You two are gonna pay for that!" I yelled glaring at them. "Go Chespin!" "Get them Fennekin!" Naomi proclaimed as our pokemon jumped out of our arms and raced toward the enemies. "Let's go Bunnelby!" Fredward yelled as a gray and brown, buck-toothed bunny with fists on the end of it's ears came out of it's pokeball. "What's that pokemon?" I asked as I pointed my pokedex toward it and registered it's data.

_Bunnelby, the digging pokemon. They use their large ears like shovels to dig burrows. They can dig through the whole night. Digging holes strengthens it's ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly._

"Get them Bidoof!" Gilbert screamed as a brown, beaver-like pokemon was released. I registered that pokemon too.

_Bidoof, the plump mouse pokemon. With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears. It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down it's front teeth. It nests alongside water._

"This shouldn't be too hard." I explained, "You ready sis?" "Always!" She replied grinning evilly at our opponents. They took a step bakwards at the sight of Naomi.

"Fle Fletch! Fle Fleeee!" Fletchling cried out as it tried to swim but couldn't. "Hang in there Fletchling!" Blaise urged the little bird as he and Froakie swam closer and closer to the struggling bird pokemon. "Froakie, Go get Fletchling and bring him to me!" Blaise commanded his frog pokemon. Froakie nodded and swam toward Fletchling. The frog grabbed the startled Fletchling and tried to calm it down. Fletchling listened and grabbed onto Froakie's back. Froakie then swam back to Blaise. "Nice job Froakie!" Blaise praised. "Froak Fro!" Froakie smiled at his trainer. Blaise snatched up Fletchling and swam toward the edge of the river. The river didn't let them go that easy. The raging rapids slammed Blaise into some rocks and the edge of the bank. Blaise finally got a grip of a branch to help him out of the river. "Phew..." Blaise sighed with relief. "That water did a number on you since you're a fire type huh?" "Fletch Flet!" The bird cried with pain and fell on it's face. "Don't worry I'll make it better..." Blaise assured The tiny bird. "This may sting a little, but it'll heal you up in a jiffy." Blaise used his only potion on Fletchling. It cringed at first, but then sprang up and tooted out, "Fletch Fletchling!". "I'm glad to see that you're gonna be okay... But now we need to help the others with those jerks!" Blaise said picking up Fletching and sprinting back toward the bridge.

"Hit them with you're tackle attack!" Fredward and Gilbert ordered their normal type pokemon. "Dodge it!" Me and my sister said as our pokemon jumped out of the way of the attack. "Use your vine whip Chespin!" I commanded. Chespin grabbed both Bunnelby and Bidoof and slamed them into their trainers. "Ouch that's not fair!" Gilbert cried out. "Burn them with ember Fennekin!" Naomi shouted as Fennekin scorched the two bad guys and their pokemon. They laid there on the ground covered with black ash and puffed out some smoke. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Blaise proclaimed as I turned around toward them. "Glad to see everyone's okay." I smirked. "As you can see, we took care of those thieves." Naomi added pointing to the pile of ash surrounding Fredward and Gilert. Fletchling flew out of Blaise's arms and dived toward the bad guys with it's body covered with fire. "Uh oh..." Fredward gasped. "We're finished!" Gilbert screamed. Fletchling slammed it's body against theirs and sent them and their pokemon flying to the stars. The shell bell landed on the ground and Fletchling put it back on his neck.

"Wow... that was incredible!" I marveled at the sight of the powerful attack. "I think that was a move called flame charge." Blaise explained placing his hand on his chin. Fletchling landed on Blaise's shoulder and chirped happily. "Hey Fletchling, want to become a member of my team?" Blaise asked scratching Fletchling's chest. "Fle Fle!" The bird pokemon cheered with joy upon hearing Blaise's question. "Congrats Blaise!" Naomi smiled high-fiving Blaise. "Good job buddy." I said giving his head a good rubbing. Fletchling defended Blaise by pecking my knuckles. "Ouuuuuch! I don't like birds..." I yelled shaking my hand.

"We need to go get our pokeballs now." Blaise suggested. "Oh yeah!" I said as we walked toward the store. The clerk had our pokeballs set aside for us. We paid the man and left the building. Blaise grabbed a pokeball and pressed it against Fletchling's head. The bird was absorbed in side the ball with a red light. The pokeball's button glowed red, meaning a successful capture. "Welcome to the team Fletchling." Blaise said closing his eyes and then looking up at the sky. "Looks like you didn't catch the first pokemon Leon!" Naomi sneered putting her hands on her hips. "But, that doesn't count! He didn't even have to battle it!" I retorted. "Oh yeah it counts. A capture is a capture." Blaise explained putting away his pokeball. "D'AWWWW..." I moaned. "But I'll catch the next one!" "Surrrreee..." Naomi said sarcastically. "Now we can finally head to Route 2!" I announced holding my fist up. "After we eat some lunch!" Both Naomi and Blaise sputtered and fell over.


End file.
